1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color wheel, more particularly to a color wheel for an optical projection device in which a color filter plate unit is assembled with a rotary carrier without the need for an adhesive layer between the carrier and the color filter plate unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional color wheel is mounted on a motor (not shown), and has a carrier 1 fixed on the motor and having a carrier surface 101, and a plurality of filter segments 2 that are adhered to the carrier surface 101. When the motor drives the carrier 1 and the filter segments 2 to rotate at a high speed, light beams projected from a light source (not shown) can pass through the filter segments 2 so as to produce an image.
Although the conventional color wheel can achieve its intended purpose, in actual production, it has the following disadvantages:
1. The filter segments 2 are adhered to the carrier surface 101 of the carrier 1 through an adhesive layer 3. When the adhesive layer 3 is spread on the carrier surface 101, uneven spreading of the adhesive layer 3 on the carrier surface 101 is likely to occur such that rotational imbalance of the conventional color wheel is encountered during rotation. Furthermore, the adhesive layer 3 can increase the thickness of the carrier surface 101 of the carrier 1.
2. Since the carrier 1 is fixed to the motor, and since the filter segments 2 are adhered to the carrier surface 101 of the carrier 1, when the whole assembly has defects, such as assembly inaccuracy and incorrectable rotational imbalance, the conventional color wheel does not permit partial replacement of component parts such that the whole assembly, including the motor, has to be discarded. As a result, not only is there a waste of components, but the production cost is increased as well.